The present invention relates to air bag modules and more particularly to an air bag module in which the air bag cover is attached to a housing or support member without the need for additional discrete fasteners.
The prior art shows air bag modules in which a housing or support plate is secured to a cover by way of rivets or other similar discrete fasteners. Another type of air bag module introduces a snap-fit connection between the housing and cover. In this type of module the air bag cover typically includes a plurality of deformable members, each of which is urged outwardly upon assembly of the housing to the cover to avoid using the discrete fasteners. Upon full insertion of the cover into or upon the housing, these members snap into a locked position.
The present invention provides a novel construction in which a housing or support member such as a support plate or cup-shaped housing is secured to a cooperating cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag module.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag module comprising: an inflator, a first plate, a second plate and a cover for enclosing an air bag; the cover including a plurality of resilient tabs spaced about the cover, each tab including a lock feature, each tab is movable from a rest position to a deflected position by one of the plates; the first plate operatively connected to the cover and having a plurality of blocking surfaces thereon, each blocking surface positionable adjacent a first side of a corresponding tab; the second plate having a plurality of engagement surfaces thereon for engaging a corresponding cam surface of the lock feature of the tab for deforming the lock feature onto the first plate adjacent the blocking surface, the second plate sandwiching each lock feature between a corresponding engagement surface and the first plate.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.